1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an album creating apparatus and an album creating method for creating an album including a plurality of images, and a program for the album creating apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for creating an album has been known that the map of travel destination is disposed at the center of a screen, images are disposed around the map based on tag information such as position information and image-capturing time information associated with image data captured in traveling, and the images and the image-capturing positions on the map are connected by lines, so that the relationship between the map and the images can be identified, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-126731.
Here, if an album is created by the technology disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-126731, images such as a sand beach, the ocean and the sky which are captured on a beach are disposed around the map almost black in the album sometimes. Since the light color included in the images of the sand beach, the ocean and the sky is not visually harmonized with the black color included in the map of the album, the user who views the album feels uncomfortable. Therefore, it is preferred that colors for the title of the album, the background of each page of the album and the flame of each image to enhance the image are harmonized with colors for images stored in the album. Additionally, it is preferred that the user can easily create an album with an appropriate color arrangement and view the same without any complicated work to determine the color arrangement for the album.